It Was All Her Idea
by SleeplessStoryteller
Summary: Mira has an idea. Erza likes said idea. And, as is always the case, certain guild members are dragged into it!


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I started watching Fairy Tail the other day and have become obsessed~~ Then, while I was talking to a friend of mine on DA (Jenndragon) I got the idea, 'What if Loke was dressed up as Laxus and vice-versa?' Thus, this little one-shot was born! Loke is my favourite character :3 he's just so damn awesome! This drabble could probably be stuck in any part of the Fairy Tail plot-line...Does anyone know where to watch episode 52? Because it's not on YouTube! D:**

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again...?" Laxus asked.<p>

"Because Mira thought it would be fun."

"So?"

"Then Erza thought it would be fun."

"Oh."

Loke nodded grimly. "Do you think I could get away before she found me?"

"No."

"Great."

"There you guys are!" That was Mira, in her bouncy, optimistic tone. "We've been looking everywhere!"

Loke and Laxus shared a look. "Really?" Laxus fibbed.

"We didn't know," Loke continued.

"Well, there are only two outfits left so you guys can't pick."

"Outfits? Wasn't it meant to be hair colour!" Loke looked confused, and then a bit pale when Laxus mentioned hair colour.

"It was, but then Erza had the best idea. Everyone gets the outfit of another person!"

"What?" Loke choked out.

"Yep! Loke gets Laxus' outfit and Laxus gets Loke's!"

* * *

><p>"This is disturbing."<p>

"How do you think I feel? I have to wear these weird ears things! What the heck are they for anyway?"

"Hey, at least you can see properly! I can't see anything with these glasses on!"

"Those glasses attract the ladies!"

Finally the boys stepped out of the bathrooms dressed as each other. Little stars appeared in her eyes as Mira clapped her hands in delight, "You guys look so cute!"

A mixture of a stare and a glare was directed her way then they switched their attentions back to each other.

"This jacket is huge! How do you even _fit_ into it!"

"You're not meant to wear it that way idiot!" Going over to where Loke was struggling with the jacket arms Laxus fitted it on him properly.

A stiff, "thank you," came from Loke and Laxus began to walk back into the guild bar room.

When he opened the door he was met with a wave of noise and pandemonium. He stared for a second, then turned around and shut the door. "Maybe not." He tugged on Loke's, now his, outfit uncomfortably before taking a seat on the floor.

Loke arched an eyebrow, went to look for himself and came back. "That's worse than it normally is-!"

"Yeah."

"Wanna guess who's dressed up as who?"

"Whatever."

"Okay then, I'm guessing that Gray and Natsu have switched, and Mira was wearing Erza's outfit so Erza's probably wearing hers…"

"Whatever."

"Do you even care?"

"No."

That's great. I'm going to go now. This is boring."

"You do that."

Loke stood up and walked to the door and turned the handle. And pulled. And pulled again. He tugged on it violently and pulled as hard as he could. The door remained stubbornly shut. He walked back to Laxus and banged his head against the wall.

"…?" A questioning look.

"They locked us in here."

Laxus glared at Loke as if to say 'that's not funny' and went up to pull the door himself. He had as much success as Loke and sat back down again. A giggle could be heard on the other side and Laxus erupted.

"Let me out of here! I will slaughter you and feed you to wild honey ants then roast you with-," His threats continued and Loke sighed.

"And why am I stuck in here with _him_!" That was Laxus, speaking 'him' like it was a vile term.

"Hey! I resent that!"

They were at each other's throats and were just about to tackle each other when suddenly the door opened. _Outwards. _Their fellow members of Fairy Tail were outside sniggering. Trying to maintain some dignity, the boys exited with their heads held high. Loke cast a resentful glare at the door and slammed it shut with a bit more force than necessary. Mira giggled.

Natsu, dressed as Gray, couldn't help himself anymore and laughed loudly, rolling on the floor and clutching at his stomach. Gray, who was dressed as Natsu smirked, and even Makarov, who'd managed to get roped into the whole outfit thing (he was dressed like Macao) couldn't suppress a smile. Then, everyone laughed and life at Fairy Tail returned to normal. Or, as normal as you can get when you fight monsters for a living.


End file.
